1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of updating a program thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that can improve the reliability of updated program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Multifunctional Peripheral (MFP) is an image forming apparatus that operates as a copier, a printer, a scanner, and a facsimile machine. MFPs are available in the market. The MFP includes hardware such as an image capture unit, a printer unit, and a communication unit, for example. Computer software corresponding to copying function, printer function, scanner function, and facsimile function is installed in the MFP. For example, when the computer software corresponding to copying function is activated, the MFP operates as a copier. When the computer software corresponding to printer function is activated, the MFP operates as a printer. When the MFP operates as a copier or a printer, the MFP prints an image on a recording medium such as paper. When the MFP operates as a scanner or a facsimile machine, the MFP transmits an image to another device via a network.
The operation of an MFP requires various programs (provided as firmware or software) such as an application and a platform. When the computer programs are updated, new programs replacing old computer programs need to be reliable. The new programs are usually provided via a memory card or a network. The new programs stored in the memory card or transmitted via the network may be altered or damaged.